El Héroe de Zero
by Uchiha no tan creativo
Summary: Imaginaba que ser el más fuerte sería el peor episodio que podría ocurrirme en mi vida, ¡pero no! Tener que ser algo que éstos frikis con capuchones llaman espíritu guardián de una chaparra temperamental llamada Louise (nombre tremendamente largo del que no me acuerdo) es lo más catastrófico que tenía que sucederme.
1. Prólogo I: El más poderoso

El héroe de Zero

* * *

Imaginaba que ser el más fuerte sería el peor episodio que podría ocurrirme en mi vida, ¡pero no! Tener que ser algo que éstos frikis con capuchones llaman espíritu guardián de una chaparra temperamental llamada Louise (nombre tremendamente largo del que no me acuerdo) es lo más catastrófico que tenía que sucederme.

* * *

Prólogo: One Punch-Man

El más poderoso

 **1**

Recuerdo cuando era un niño, en esos días en los cuales fantaseaba con cosas banales que cualquier otro chiquillo también se ilusionaría. Convertirme en un héroe que podría vencer a cada monstruo con solamente un puñetazo, ese era mi sueño, llevar la llamativa indumentaria del arquetípico superhéroe en mallas que brincaba de edificio en otro, que podía ir más rápido que una bala y que era más fuerte que locomotora.

Cuando llegué a la secundaria, había madurado. El volverme en aquel idealizado superhombre ahora estaba distante; era momento de admitirlo y seguir adelante con lo que la vida tenía previsto para mí. El mundo no era como lo mostraban en televisión, la gente es cínica y me percaté de ello cuando tenía doce años, en un incidente con un ser extraño, bravucones, un profesor abominable, y por supuesto, mis doscientos yenes (ése puto cochinito de mierda, todavía estoy frustrado por cómo perdí mi dinero aquel día).

En aquel entonces, le temía a lo que el futuro podría destinarme.

Era un simple mocoso que no pudo defenderse ni siquiera de harapientos brabucones.

¿Qué diablos podría hacer alguien como yo en el inexorable futuro?

Me pregunté mientras contemplaba los lóbregos monolitos de los suburbios que se alzaban en la lejanía.

Años después, me percaté de _qué_ era lo que el destino me aguardaba.

No estoy completamente seguro de si auténticamente llamar a esto algo mejor, pero supongo que lo debería ser.

Entrené tanto.

 _Tanto…_

Que acabé completamente calvo…

Pero eso no era todo, por supuesto que no lo era todo…

¡Había obtenido una fuerza extraordinaria!

No importaba quién fuera el adversario… ¡Todas las batallas podían acabarse si simplemente impulsaba mi brazo contra el ser extraño y por mágicamente reventaba en una mareada de sangre y demás órganos!

Y hasta le fecha… no he encontrado contrincante alguno que pudiera equiparar mi inconmensurable poder.

Sin repararme, me volví el hombre más poderoso del mundo…

(***)

Todo sucedió sin previo aviso, una criatura, una especie de ser humanoide de una dermis morada había, inesperadamente aparecido en las inmediaciones de la ciudad-A.

Los estragos que había causado eran de gigantesca magnitud, centenas de personas habían perecido en medio del desconcierto y los afectados por la calamidad ascendían a los miles. Incluso los reporteros, que habían tenido la desventura de acudir a la escena se estremecían del pánico e, histéricamente, amurallaban los eventos de aquella tarde otoño.

Saitama, un hombre completamente calvo y de aires serenos, mientras yacía recostado en su colcha, prestaba atención a las noticias de aquel día.

—¡Actualmente —exclamó el angustiado reportero mientras aplastaba el armazón encima de su cabeza y procuraba sostenerse por las reiteradas descargas del ser extraño junto con las consecuentes corrientes huracanadas de viento que éstas producían— las autoridades están elevando la categoría del ser extraño a «desastre»!

Tras el aullido de parte del corresponsal, la imagen desapareció en una catástrofe de estática.

—Hora de ir, supongo… —musitó Saitama.

Momentos después, estaba en la avenida de su departamento, completamente listo con su traje que un viejo amigo le había fabricado y con su misma solidaria conducta que había mantenido durante tres años hasta la fecha.

¿Su intención?

 _Imponer justicia._

 **2**

Todo sucedió tan rápido que el ser no lo vio.

Cuando se preparaba para arrasar con aquella pequeña forma de vida chillona vio _algo…_

No encontraba formas de describirlo, había sucedido en menos de un segundo. Había estirado su brazo —la niña continuaba llorando por la aparente desaparición de sus padres—. Entonces vislumbró… _eso…_ un destello amarillento que hacía un estallido sónico al haber destrozado la barrera del sonido.

Él, el campeón de la naturaleza estaba abrumado por aquella demostración de velocidad, no obstante, mantuvo su compostura. ¡Él era el elegido de la madre naturaleza para aniquilar a la especie que había devastado su medio ambiente! No iba a dejar que este insignificante mortal lo deshonrase.

Despectivamente le preguntó:

—¿Quién eres tú, mortal?

Aquel personaje misterioso, no demostró pavor, ni vacilación.

Sonrió.

—¡Sólo un sujeto que hace de héroe por diversión!

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué clase de pretexto de historia es ésa? —sus ojos lo denotaban, estaba indignado y encolerizado—. ¡Soy Vaccine-Man… creado por la incesante contaminación del planeta… POR MANO DEL HOMBRE! —El hombre calvo parecía poco menos que fastidiado—. La tierra es sólo un organismo… ¡Ustedes los humanos no son más que una bacteria, un organismo unicelular que infesta al mundo y poco a poco lo corroen! ¡Yo fui concebido por la osadía general del planeta tierra con el único propósito de eliminar a su despreciable raza y esta corrompida civilización! —Se transformó, se había tornado en una abominación con aspecto análogo al de un demonio—. ¿Y _tú_ haces esto como un _mero pasatiempo_? ¿Vienes a retar al campeón de la naturaleza por motivos tan triviales como un simple pasatiempo? ¡Ruin humano! ¡Prepárate para tu total y completa…!

Pero el hombre lo había arrasado con un simple puñetazo.

Al mismo tiempo, el impulso de su brazo al asestarlo dispersó las nubes, clareando el previamente nuboso cielo.

Contempló su mano resguardada con sus guantes de látex carmesíes a medida que los remanentes del ser extraño conocido como Vaccine-man caían entre los escombros y explanada que habían quedado del cataclismo que el antedicho monstruo había tratado de causar.

—¡No! ¡No otra vez! —exclamó derrumbándose en medio de la tierra—. ¿Otra batalla que termina con un puño? ¡MALDICIÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN!

Sí…

Simplemente otro día más en la vida del más fuerte de todos, Saitama…

* * *

 **Ay, pero Gokussjdensetsuno45 como resucitaste de entre los muertos al tercer día (año) ¿no podrías hacer el capítulo un poco más larguito? :'(  
**

 **Vete a tomar ácido muriático y después muérete de gonorrea :v**

 **Sarcasmo antes de que me manden amenazas de muerte y cartas de repudio :'v**

 _ **Sí**_ **. La historia que marca mi regreso al mundo del fan-fiction con posiblemente uno de los exponentes más memorables en toda la historia de la animación japonesa desde Dragon Ball (que me encanta todavía para quien me diga que Saitama es mejor que Goku o que Saitama se viola a Goku con un solo puño y etcétera :v)… ¡Hasta mis compañeros de clase que ni siquiera son** _ **tan**_ **fanáticos de anime (exceptuando a unos pocos) saben de las hilarantes peripecias de nuestro calvito encapotado: Saitama!**

 **Quise hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo, reemplazar al típico galán de un anime del género harem con ni más ni menos que Saitama por simplemente las posibilidades.**

 **Saitama es de ésos pocos protagonistas que pueden ganar el primer puesto en las encuestas de probabilidad. Es así de único y simpático, y, al mismo tiempo que resulta divertido escribir acerca de él, también resulta un tanto complicado. Pero definitivamente, deberías intentarlo; es más, ¡reto a cualquiera que esté leyendo este fan-fiction!, si es que te gusta un anime harem, trata de escribir a Saitama como el protagonista de alguno y verás las infinidad de posibilidades que tendrás de hacer una historia increíble. Porque Saitama es de esos pocos protagonistas que por más invencibles e inalcanzables que aparentan no resultan odiosos o aburridos por más veces que los leas ni siquiera si eclipsan a otros personajes a consecuencia de su abrumadora fortaleza que rosa las fronteras de la divinidad, porque él tiene una personalidad sencillamente encantadora y ONE (creador del personaje) supo como crear); él es humilde, gracioso y genial. Es más, incluso puedes hacer a cualquier típico protagonista como Saitama, solamente usa el entrenamiento que él hizo durante el mismo lapso y ¡listo! Aunque también se tiene que desarrollar al personaje en cuestión para que tenga la misma personalidad, pero eso ya es de segundo plano y sencillo si conoces bien al personaje.**

 **Cielos, ¿qué tanto mejorarían animes como Sword Art Online y Mahouka (que de por cierto,** _ **detesto**_ **porque sus protagonistas parecieran haber sido extraídos directamente de un fan-fiction promedio hecho por un niñato de trece años cuanto mucho) si tuvieran a un protagonista como Saitama?**

 **Eso lo dejaré a vuestro criterio.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora.**

 **He decidido dividir el prólogo en dos partes, una para One Punch-Man y el otro para «La magia de Zero», que de por cierto, tendrá diálogos, términos y demás basados principalmente en el doblaje latinoamericano de la serie.**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Y…**

 **Por supuesto…**

 _ **ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH**_

 **Eso es obligatorio :'v**


	2. Prólogo II: Louise, La inútil

Prólogo: La magia de Zero

Louise, la inútil.

1

A nadie le sorprendió que en medio de la torre en donde se situaba el salón de los de segundo año, un estruendo ensordecedor hubiera reverberado por toda el colegio. Louise de la Vallière (a la que apodaban desdeñosa y burlonamente como «Louise, la inútil» o en ocasiones, «Louise, la cero») tenía un innato talento para acabar desencadenando una reacción espontánea en cada encantamiento que intentaba:

Explotaban.

La fuerza variaba conforme a de qué clase fuera el encantamiento que ella intentaba.

Aquel día, habiendo intentado un hechizo sencillo de alquimia para tornar unas diminutas rocas en trozos de bronce, acabó envolviendo el salón en hollín, ventanas quebradas y desconcierto (e irritación) general de sus compañeros de clase.

Especialmente…

—¿Qué tal te fue?

Sí.

 _Ella._

Innegablemente la persona a la que Louise más abominaba de toda la escuela… ¡Y justamente tenía que encontrársela en las escaleras!

—¿Te castigaron de nuevo, o ya por fin te expulsaron? —Kirche se rió de ella, junto con su amiga pelirrubia, Montmorency, mientras que la muchacha, Tabita, de cabellos azulinos continúo inmersa en su lectura sin atender lo que estaba ocurriendo—. ¡Sería lo mejor!

Louise, aunque estaba profundamente provocada por ello, la ignoró. Cabía la posibilidad de que si seguía con su camino y fingía que sus desdeñosos comentarios no le importaban, dejarían de fastidiarla.

—No hubo ningún castigo… —susurró la muchacha de cabellos rosados brillantes.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Kirche, genuinamente extrañada—. ¿Por qué?

—Fue responsabilidad de la profesora, ella me permitió usar magia a pesar de las advertencias de los demás.

Las dos la miraron, perplejas por un instante…

Luego estallaron en molestas risotadas.

—¡Tuve un mal día! Eso es todo… —Ahora estaba abochornada de la vergüenza.

—Pues creo que todos tus días son malos porque hasta donde sé jamás has hecho algo bien, Louise, la inútil.

—¡Cállate ya! —exclamó. Su rostro era como un tomate.

—Ansío el día de mañana, ¡me pregunto qué clase de espíritu guardián invocarás!

Louise, harta, se volvió hacia ambas.

—¡ _Escúchenme!_ ¡Confío plenamente en mi hechizo de invocación de espíritu guardián! —Ambas la miraron exaltadas— ¡Sólo esperen! ¡Invocaré al espíritu guardián más sagrado, hermoso y fuerte, tan fuerte que podrá acabar con enemigo cualquiera con un simple golpe! ¡Será muy superior al de todos aquí!

Entonces se volvió a su dormitorio a pasos estrepitosos.

* * *

 **FIN DEL PRÓLOGO**

 **Próximo capítulo: El más poderoso espíritu guardián**


	3. 1- El espíritu guardián más poderoso

Capítulo 1

El espíritu guardián más poderoso

1

Saitama era el hombre más fuerte que jamás hubiera pisado la tierra.

Su poder no tenía par.

Era el superhéroe por el que suspiraba en su niñez y sin embargo, no estaba feliz. ¡Lo único que ansiaba era un adversario digno de su talla! Sin embargo, comenzaba a convencerse de que no encontraría a esa persona que pudiera resistir un puño suyo tan pronto.

También le molestaba que soliesen atribuir sus acciones heroicas a otros superhéroes únicamente por su aspecto manso. Especialmente como otros héroes tenían un club de fanáticas muy extenso y ¿él?... apenas recibía comentarios bromistas acerca de su calva…

Entretanto la muchedumbre se arrimaba en una ronda para ver los poco que había quedado del cadáver del monstruo que hasta hace unos momentos estaba destrozando la ciudad, nadie se fijó en el calvito encapotado que se alejaba cada vez más de la acción con un muy visible semblante despreocupado mientras su larga capa blanca barría la superficie terrestre.

—Creo que iré a comprar mi cena… vi una estación de servicios cerca —murmuró Saitama—, ojalá no haya sido arrasado por el tipo morado… ¿cuál era su nombre?

Entonces algo sucedió que no pasó por desapercibido para Saitama. (Aunque sí al principio; él tendía a ser un poco despistado en ocasiones).

—¿Ah?

Una especie de cuerpo redondo… brillante como un astro…

—¿Qué es eso? —Se aproximó lentamente hacia la luz…

— _¡Espíritu guardián de cualquier parte del universo —_ oyó la voz de lo que, a su juicio, era una niña—, _oh sagrado, hermoso y poderoso espíritu guardián, escucha la plegaria que hay en mi corazón! ¡Por favor! ¡Responde a mi llamado!_

Saitama se volvió a contemplar a la gente que estaba, aún, turbada por lo que había ocurrido con el ser misterioso, discutiendo suposiciones de quién habría sido su muerte.

Bufó.

—Si esto sigue aquí podría lastimar a alguien. Creo que tendré que ir. Después de todo, no hay rebajas hasta el próximo sábado. ¡Allá voy!

Y, sin mucha prisa, caminó hasta el portal.

2

Louise estaba angustiada.

Cuando todos habían terminado sus invocaciones eficientemente —trayendo todo tipo de criaturas místicas desde simples aves hasta feroces dragones—, y el profesor la mandó a llamar para llevar a cabo su hechizo de invocación, los comentarios, y cuchicheos agrios no se hicieron esperar entre sus compañeros de clase.

—Es el turno de Louise, la inútil.

—¿Qué crees que hará ahora?

—No invocará nada, sólo será una gran explosión, como siempre.

Ella, como ya era tradición suya, los ignoró.

—Dijiste que podrías invocar algo superior a mi espíritu guardián ¿o no, Louise? —le recordó irónicamente, Kirche.

—¡Claro que puedo! —masculló, furibunda, como réplica.

Ignorándolo, la mano de la muchacha se estremecía. ¿Qué tal si fallaba?

¡Al menos debía procurar!

 _Por favor…_

— _¡Espíritu guardián de cualquier parte del universo —_ levantó su brazo hacia el firmamento mientras los demás proferían exclamaciones de perplejidad.

—¿Qué clase de invocación es esa? —comentó Montmorency.

—¡Bueno! —exclamó Guiche, un estudiante pelirrubio considerado apuesto por varias alumnas de primer y segundo año—. ¡A mí me parece algo original!

— _¡Oh_ _sagrado, hermoso y poderoso espíritu guardián —_ Tabita por un instante levantó al mirada y ajustó sus gafas mientras la muchacha continuaba— _, escucha la plegaria que hay en mi corazón!¡Por favor! ¡Responde a mi llamado! —_ Agitó su varita y luego la precipitó abajo.

Sucedió un estruendo y el campo se cubrió de humo, ocasionando que cada uno de los estudiantes, incluso el profesor, fuesederribado por el estallido.

—¡Sabía que esto pasaría! —exclamó un estudiante.

Guiche se agachó, preocupado al ver a Montmorency boquiabierta.

—Montmorency, ¿qué pasa?

Apenas pudo apuntar hacia adelante…

Louise sin lugar a dudas había invocado algo… o a alguien…

Un encapotado individuo calvo, uniformado con un traje amarillo chillón, con botas y guantes de un material que ninguno podía reconocer. Lo más extravagante del forastero era su caricaturescamente indiferente gesto.

—¡Es un… _humano_!

—¡Y por el aspecto que tiene parece un plebeyo!

Louise, con los pelos de punta, contemplaba a aquél… _plebeyo_ … frustrada…

—¿ _Éste_ es mi sagrado, hermoso y poderoso espíritu guardián?

(* * *)

Saitama miró sus proximidades.

Ya no parecía estar en una urbe, sino en lo que parecía una verde campiña. Lo que más le anonadó eran los castillos que decoraban el terreno.

—¿Dónde habré ido a parar? A ver… moteles que parecen castillos, niños con capas, y disfraces baratos de monstruos… ¿es esto una especie de fiesta de disfraces de bajo presupuesto?

—¿Quién eres?

Pero Saitama no le entendió. No le parecía inglés, ¿qué idioma hablarían estos mocosos?

La gente súbitamente comenzó a reírse cuando una muchacha morena de cabello escarlata y senos inmensos comentó algo socarronamente…

—¡Estoy muy impresionada con hechizo! ¡No puedo creer que invocaras a un plebeyo!

—¡Sólo fue un pequeño error metiche! —le repuso la niña de cabellos rosados.

Saitama, pese a que no entendía ni una vocal de lo que decían, conocía esa tonada, y solamente podía deberse a algo.

—¡SÍ, SOY CALVO! —bramó Saitama— ¿ALGUIEN TIENE ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO? —apuntó a cada uno, queriendo intimidarlos— ¡VOY A DARLES A TODOS USTEDES UNA TUNDA QUE JAMÁS SE LES OLVIDARÁ, NIÑITOS MALCRÍADOS!

—¡Eso es Louise, la inútil! ¡Jamás nos decepcionas! —tras el comentario de un niño robusto pelirrubio, el gentío estalló en risotadas todavía más fuertes para el disgusto de Saitama.

Para entonces, la calva de Saitama denotaba unos muy pronunciados nervios brotando.

—¡MIRA, BALÓN HUMANO…!

—¡CÁLLATE! —le vociferó Louise—. ¡Profesor Colbert, déjeme hacer la invocación otra vez!

El profesor (con el cuál, por alguna razón Saitama se sintió identificado), negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿POR QUÉ NO?

—Es una ceremonia sagrada que determina el destino de un mago. Hacerlo constituye una profanación a la ceremonia misma, así que no importa si te guste o no, se ha decidido que él es tu espíritu guardián.

—¿Ah? No entiendo ni la más mínima palabra de lo que están diciendo, bueno, como ya no hay nada más que hacer, me voy. Nos vemos, bola de loquitos.

Pero la muchacha lo tomó de la capa.

—Oye, niña, déjame ir, ¿nunca oíste del espacio personal? —dijo un tanto molesto.

—¡Nunca había oído que un plebeyo pudiera convertirse en espíritu guardián!

—Oigan —apuntó despectiva y atrevidamente a Louise—, ¿qué demonios le pasa a esta chaparrita? ¿Está perdida o algo así?

La gente volvió a reír.

Saitama esta vez había optado con simplemente ignorarlos.

—¡No habrá excepciones independientemente de que sea o no un plebeyo! Tu ceremonia concluye.

Louise parecía querer rehusarse a hacerlo. Balbuceando un sinnúmero de palabras sin sentido.

—¡Hazlo de una vez! ¡Sino terminas tu ceremonia serás expulsada del instituto!

Ella suspiró entonces, como el hombre no entendía, le hizo una indicación con su dedo índice para que se agachase, acción que él asintió.

—¿Qué quieres, niña?

Entonces, Saitama quien se había descuidado por un momento, fue besado por la niña.

—¡NO SOY UN PEDÓFILO! ¡FUE ELLA LA QUE LO HIZO! —Saitama volvió a señalar a cada estudiante—. ¡Todos ustedes son testigos de ello! ¿ _Entendido_?

—¡Muy bien! —dijo el profesor Colbert—. ¡El hechizo de invocación se completó!

—¿A qué están jugando, bola de enfermos? ¿Primero secuestro y ahora pederastia? ¿No tienes estándares? —Entonces Saitama percibió como su piel comenzaba a calentarse. Podía aguantarlo claro, pero también experimentó un titilo en su muñeca. Tras quitarse el guante de su mano derecha, observó unas grafías que ignoraba que significasen en japonés.

El profesor Colbert se acercó a Saitama.

—¿Me permite?

—¿Mande?

—¡Oh! Por supuesto, se me olvidaba.

Él situó su mano encima de la lampiña cabeza de Saitama y entonces sintió un tibieza repentina en su frente que fugazmente desapareció.

—¿Eres capaz de entenderme ahora?

—¿Acabas de aprender japonés en un milisegundo?

—Ah… no… simplemente te hechicé con un encantamiento traductor para que pudieses comprender nuestro idioma, y a la vez, hablarlo.

—Ah… la verdad no entendí, pero haré como que sí entendí.

—Es intrigante. Nunca antes oí hablar de un caso así… ¡Un humano que es invocado como espíritu guardián! Un tanto fascinante.

—¿Eh? ¿Invocado? ¿Espíritu guardián? ¿De qué están hablando, viejo?

—Todas tus dudas y demás podrá contestártelas tu ama, la señorita Vallière.

Saitama entonces se fijó en la muchacha de cabello rosado y apuntando, preguntó:

 _¿Ésa chaparrita?_

Louise se sobresaltó levemente.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

3

Louise estaba exasperada.

Estimaba que su espíritu guardián le sería tan leal como cualquier otro que había sido llamado asimismo como había pasado en las efemérides de la escuela; pese a que el hechizo había sido ejecutado eficientemente... ¡éste plebeyo se negaba a efectuar los mandatos que le imponía!

Cuando habían llegado hasta su dormitorio, Saitama pretendió sentarse en su cama.

—¡Oye!

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —tenía las manos en sus caderas. Echaba humo como un toro embravecido.

—¿Ah... sentarme?

—Esto es increíble —se sobaba las sienes—. ¡Mi espíritu guardián _no_ solamente resulta ser un plebeyo! ¡Pero también es un plebeyo rebelde! —tras emitir un gruñido estridente de nerviosidad, se volvió a su espíritu guardián—. ¿Por lo menos, serías tan amable de decirme tu nombre?

—¿Mi nombre? —comenzó a hurgar su nariz con el meñique—. Soy Saitama, y soy un héroe por pasatiempo.

—¿Héroe por pasatiempo?

—Larga historia que no quiero contarte.

—¿Podrías dejar de hurgarte la nariz?

—¿Por qué? Encima me pica mucho.

—Es de muy mal gusto, Saitama...

—¡Oye! —La interrumpió abruptamente—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—¿Qué?

Saitama, finalmente (y muy para el alivio de Louise), sacó su meñique y lo frotó con la pila de heno que estaba al borde de la cama de ella.

—¿Cómo que qué? ¿Qué estoy haciendo en este lugar tan raro?

—¿Que no es obvio? —comenzó a desabotonarse su camisa—. ¡Estás aquí porque yo te invoqué —una vez terminó comenzó a hacer lo mismo con la falda—. Eres mi guardián, ¿entendiste?

—¿Guardián? ¿Éstas letritas raras que aparecieron en mi mano inesperadamente tienen algo que ver con esto?

—Supongo...

—Una pregunta más...

—¿Eh?

—¿Podrías explicarme qué lugar es este? Pero por favor, trata de sintetizarlo en veinte palabras o menos.

Las finas cejas de la chica comenzaron a batirse de arriba abajo.

—¿Cómo esperas una definición precisa así?

(* * *)

Pasaban los momentos mientras Louise le explicaba.

—Conque estoy en el reino de Tristain, localizado en la región de Halkeginia—señaló a Louise—, y tú eres una estudiante de la escuela ésa de magia.

—¡Eres mi sirviente! ¡No puedes dirigírteme así con ese tono! —asintiendo vanidosamente cerró sus ojos—, ¡Mi nombre es Louise! ¡Louise de la Vallière! ¿Oíste?

—Sí, sí, te escuché —dijo, escarbándose su oreja derecha—. Soy tu sirviente, guardián o lo que sea, y ahora tenemos un, extrañamente conveniente, contrato. Sé de ésas cosas porque las he visto cientos de veces en animes y películas.

Louise volvió a resoplar, apesadumbrada.

—¡Por qué mi guardián tuvo que ser un plebeyo! ¿Por qué no un dragón o un grifo o cualquier otra cosa? —tras volver a respingar coléricamente oyó un leve portazo.

Un momento...

 _¿A dónde había ido su guardián?_

—¿Saitama? —la puerta había sido abierta. Lo sorprendente, era que él parecía haberse desplazado en menos de una fracción de segundo—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Acaso escapó? ¡No puede ser!

3

Tras haber recorrido muchas escaleras curvando como espirales, Saitama había llegado hasta un pasillo plateado por la irradiación de la luna. El ambiente era sereno, los grillos conformaban un armonioso himno a las altas horas y solamente el sonido de sus pasos a medida que caminaba era lo único que reverberaba en la habitación de piedra... únicamente él, acompañado de sus pensamientos.

 _Transcurrieron tres años desde que me convertí en héroe por pasatiempo, y desde que comencé mi formación, nadie jamás ha reconocido mis méritos, y siempre los atribuyen a otros héroes con un aspecto más intimidante que el mío. No es como que eso me afecte ni nada..._

Contempló la palma de su mano izquierda.

 _Lo que sí me alarma... es cómo pareciera que mis emociones se han vuelto cada vez más distantes... mi miedo, mi ansiedad, las dicha y el coraje, simplemente parecieron haberse evaporado de mi vida cotidiana. Creo que a cambio de ganar esta fortaleza casi divina habrá perdido lo más fundamental de mi humanidad..._

—Por supuesto que sí, Katie.

—¡Ay, Guiche!

Vio al muchacho rubio que había visto con la muchedumbre junto con una muchacha de cabello castaño, conversando muy animadamente.

—¿Qué no es ése el plebeyo que la inútil invocó?

—Es el de la ceremonia de hoy —dijo Katie—, los de primer año estuvimos hablando de él.

Saitama hizo caso omiso y siguió con su ruta.

—Alto ahí.

El aludido se tornó hacia ellos.

—Plebeyo deberías mostrar más respeto hacia a los nobles como...

 _Antes... cuando luchaba, sentía un sinfín de emociones pulsando dentro de mí... temor, zozobra y furia..._

Saitama, simplemente, tras estar mirando extraviadamente, sumido en sus pensamientos, se volvió y continuó su caminata.

 _Ahora... puedo liquidar a cualquier enemigo con solamente un puño... es como si me faltara algo... pero... ¿qué es ese algo concretamente?_

—Ya no los educan como antes —comentó Guiche.

No fue hasta que Saitama desapareció en las penumbras del pasillo lateral, que Louise finalmente se precipitó por las escalerillas, extenuada por haber tenido que seguirle el paso a alguien que parecía doblarle la marcha.

—Louise, tu plebeyo huyó por allá.

—¡Pues atrápalo! —masculló.

—Intenta escapar.

—¿Pero no es tu espíritu guardián? —apoyó su mano en su cadera—. Ahora entiendo porque es tu espíritu guardián. ¡Es igual de absurdo que tú!

—Deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame.

—¡Pero no te enojes!

(* * *)

Saitama continuaba su rumbo. Cuando finalmente llegó a un salón con una bellísima fuente, y diversas planta, lugar en el que avistó a dos magos. Identificaba a la primera —morocha y cabello rojizo— que, seguramente, le había llamado calvo anteriormente.

—¡Oh! ¡Una salida! —Saitama sonrió, continuando su trayecto.

—¿Oye querida? ¿Ese no es el guardián de Louise?

—Sí. Es su guardián plebeyo.

Casualmente, Louise y compañía irrumpieron seguidamente.

—¡POR ESE LADO!

—¿Oye? ¿Por qué lo están persiguiendo, Guiche?

—¡Claro! —alargó su mano—, permítanme relatarles.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Se escapa! —rezongó entre dientes.

Finalmente, Saitama estaba en el exterior.

—La brisa nocturna es tan agradable —comentó jovialmente cuando sintió una pequeña caricia en su espalda y en cuestión de segundos estaba suspendido en el aire, aunque no le había sorprendido tanto.

Sin embargo, Kirche se desternillaba de la desdicha de Louise.

—¡Un espíritu guardián que huye de su amo! —Louise la miró irritablemente—. ¡Ni en mis sueños!

—¿A qué están jugando? —empleó una mínima, casi diminuta porción de su colosal poder para librarse del encantamiento. Sucedió entonces un estruendo. Como una colérica tempestad.

Se desataron céfiros tan fuertes como los de una tormenta y Saitama había tocado tierra firme. Vislumbraron, entontecidos, como al hacer contacto con la tierra, ésta se _destrozó_ y un inmenso cráter quedó como secuela de eso.

Por un momento, parecía otra persona.

La fisonomía del plebeyo era severa, y no había huella de la previa, casi caricaturesca, expresión de indiferencia.

No obstante, volvió a su habitual semblante sereno.

—¿A poco es magia genuina?

—S... sí —comentó Guiche completamente.

—Ah... —contempló las dos lunas de aquel lugar—. Eh... ¿no creen que la noche es preciosa? —curioseó risueño. Como si ni él mismo estuviese consciente de lo que había hecho.

—¿Quién...? No... ¿qué es lo que invoqué?

Saitama permaneció contemplando el resplandor del plateado astro luminoso. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su calva.

Louise, entretanto, sintió que este plebeyo era diferente a cualquier otro...

* * *

¡Plebeyo o perro, eres mi sirviente y espíritu guardián, y te entrenaré arduamente, prepárate!

¿Qué?

¡Piensas enfrentarte ante un noble!

En el próximo capítulo: _El poder de Saitama._

¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE NO ME ALIMENTARÁS, NIÑA?


End file.
